2154
by renautumn
Summary: Abad dua puluh dua. Seluruh kendali dunia dipegang oleh makhluk bernama robot dan spesies manusia dipertontonkan di kebun binatang –diperlakukan layaknya hewan. Tiga kisah manusia yang merasa tidak menjadi manusia –mereka menjadi peliharaan, bahan percobaan, hingga kanibalisme yang dilakukan. AU!


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

 _{ aku bukan manusia, aku hewan peliharaan }_

Gakushuu Asano duduk bak kaisar agung diatas kursi air yang berkilauan ditempa sinar matahari berintensitas tinggi dari luar. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih tulang dan celana panjang hitam. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah cawan dengan cairan merah keunguan –anggur, menandakan status sosialnya yang tinggi sebagai seorang robot. Tangan kirinya ditekuk diatas gagang kursi. Kaki disilangkan.

Dihadapannya berdiri Karma Akabane. Penampilannya seperti antitesis bagi performa Gakushuu, dari atas kebawah, semuanya. Ia mengenakan baju lusuh berwarna senada senja, dengan bagian yang robek dimana-mana. Celananya juga tidak jauh lebih baik dari bajunya, dan kakinya telanjang. Rantai terpasang dileher, dan kedua tangannya diborgol.

Gakushuu menggerakkan jari telunjuk, Karma terduduk.

Mata Gakushuu memicing, sebuah cahaya seperti laser keluar dari matanya, memproyeksikan gambaran yang ada dikepalanya. Karma sama sekalipun tidak tertarik dengan proyeksi Gakushuu, ia memilih untuk menatap ubin putih yang dipijakinya.

"Hei, Karma. Aku baru saja mencari di internet dan menemukan hewan lucu! Namanya anjing, punah kurang lebih lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Dikatakan bahwa anjing sangat setia pada majikannya dan ia mengeluarkan gonggongan bahkan auman. Bukankah itu hebat? Aku ingin kau menjadi anjing, Karma!"

Karma bergeming. Netranya yang seperti ikan mati ogah melirik sama sekali. Agaknya ubin jauh lebih menarik daripada Gakushuu maupun proyeksi hewan bernama anjing berlarian yang keluar dari matanya. Sesekali gonggongan anjing terdengar ditelinganya, kemudian menggema diseluruh bagian otak Karma.

"Hei, Karma!"

Gakushuu menjatuhkan cawannya. Cawan itu kemudian menyatu dengan kursi, dan cairan anggur yang tumpah membuat kursi itu berubah menjadi sepenuhnya merah. Gakushuu memelototkan mata kirinya, membakar ubin yang ditatap Karma dengan api ungu.

Gakushuu berdiri, menendang wajah Karma dengan kaki kanannya.

"Ingat siapa dirimu, Karma!"

Gakushuu berjongkok, menarik surai merah Karma. Karma menjawab dalam alam pikirannya, ia manusia.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi anjing, Karma! Lakukan apa perintahku! Atau kau akan aku buang keluar,"

Seluruh tubuh Karma menegang. Susah payah ia meneguk ludah, kendati Gakushuu sudah berdiri dan kembali melangkah menuju kursi kebesarannya. Justru saat-saat seperti inilah Karma benar-benar kehilangan jati dirinya menjadi manusia.

Gakushuu mengangkat tangan kanan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang bersilangan. Seketika itu juga, dua buah rantai seketika keluar dari balik punggung Gakushuu kemudian ujung lancipnya menembus kedua pipi Karma.

Karma mengerang kesakitan. Seluruh neuron tubuhnya serasa berhenti, mati rasa, lalu tercekik. Nafasnya memburu, bola matanya menghilang kemudian muncul lagi dengan warna yang berbeda, menjadi cokelat karamel persis seperti warna mata anjing yang Gakushuu perlihatkan tadi. Sontak lidahnya menjulur keluar bak anjing kepanasan.

Gakushuu bertepuk tangan, kegirangan. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Karma.

"Jadilah anjing yang baik, Karma _kyuuun_ ~"

Karma menggonggong. Seluruh syarafnya sudah dikendalikan penuh oleh Gakushuu. Jika ia dibiarkan seperti ini, ia tidak ubahnya seekor anjing.

Gakushuu menatap langit merah diluar. Mendengus pasrah, ia terpaksa berbalik meninggalkan Karma disana. Sudah waktunya makan siang, tentu saja.

"Karma _kyun_ , tunggulah disini! Aku berjanji akan membawakanmu tulang paling lezat didunia!"

Gakushuu menyentuh kursi dengan jari kelingking tangan kirinya, sekonyong-konyong kursi itu hancur, berubah bentuk kembali menjadi air kemerahan yang membasahi seluruh tubuh Karma, hingga dataran disekelilingnya menjadi senada dengan surai merahnya.

Kala Gakushuu sudah menghilang ditelan pintu teleportasi, Karma berdecih.

Ia tidak akan sudi memakan tulang pemberian Gakushuu nanti.

 _{ aku bukan manusia, aku bahan percobaan }_

Rio meringkuk didalam kapsul penuh cairan kebiruan.

Bola matanya menggelinding kesamping, melirik apa yang dilakukan para ilmuwan robot dengan ekor matanya.

Disebelah kanan kapsul yang ia tempati, banyak kapsul kecil dengan berbagai macam cairan yang bergejolak didalamnya. Rio tidak tahu dengan jelas cairan apa itu spesifiknya, karena matanya sudah mengabur dan semakin mengabur sejak satu menit yang lalu.

Lengan kanannya terangkat menggedor dinding kaca kapsul yang memenjarakan dirinya. Seorang robot berkacamata dengan jas putih khas laboratorium segera berlari menuju monitor kontrol.

"Profesor Takebayashi, Percobaan nomor tujuh belas atas nama Rio Nakamura membutuhkan pembaharuan sekarang,"

Kotaro Takebayashi menghampiri kapsul Rio. Ia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata sampai berbagai macam aksara tertulis di dinding kapsul Rio.

"Profesor Okuda, jika Rio terus menerus membutuhkan pembaharuan setiap sepuluh jam sekali, kita akan gagal!"

Manami Okuda mengangguk paham.

"Profesor Koyama, tambahkan cairan _acier_ segera!"

Si empunya nama mengangguk, diikuti dengan gerakan lihai jemarinya diatas tombol-tombol hitam depan layar monitor. Setiap tekanan pada salah satu tombol, cairan di dalam kapsul Rio bergolak.

Rio memejamkan mata, pasrah. Sebentar lagi mungkin tubuhnya akan dihujani cairan kuning lengket seperti sepuluh jam sebelumnya. Ia tidak mau merasakan itu lagi.

"Profesor Takebayashi, bukankah lebih baik kita mengeluarkan percobaan nomor tujuh belas dari sana?"

"Jangan bercanda, Profesor Koyama! Ia akan segera mati setelah keluar dari kapsul itu!"

Rio tersenyum tipis. Ia berdoa semoga ketiga professor itu segera mengeluarkannya dari kapsul, memerdekakannya dari segala dera yang ia alami sejak ia sanggup mengingat.

Rio Nakamura menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang bertahan setelah sekian lama menjadi bahan percobaan untuk mengubah manusia menjadi robot, agar mereka tidak menua, tidak kehilangan kemampuan fisik, dan mampu bersaing dengan para robot yang sudah menginvasi seluruh bagian bumi.

Rio yakin ia sudah tidak punya tulang sekarang, ia bahkan tidak yakin jika ia masih mempunyai sel seperti manusia lainnya. Sisa kemanusiaan dari dirinya sekarang mungkin tinggal kulit dan matanya, juga kuku dan rambutnya, serta emosi dan rasa sakitnya. Sisanya ia hanyalah robot yang tidak sempurna.

"Bagaimana status percobaan nomor tujuh belas sekarang, Profesor Okuda?"

"Status terbaru percobaan nomor tujuh belas Rio Nakamura : delapan puluh sembilan persen gagal, naik sebelas persen dari pembaharuan terakhir sepuluh jam yang lalu,"

Rio mengembangkan senyum. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi! Sebentar lagi maka ia akan pergi seutuhnya, meninggalkan sisa sakitnya didunia bersama raga, sementara jiwanya akan berpetualang menuju nirwana.

Rio percaya.

 _{ kami bukan manusia, kami bajingan }_

Yuuma Isogai mengelap seluruh peluh yang bercucuran ditubuhnya.

Bumi sudah kehilangan seluruh lapisan ozonnya, menyebabkan sinar matahari akan langsung diterima kulit, bahkan sampai membakarnya. Pucuk dikepala Yuuma sudah sepenuhnya hangus, sementara mata kanan Yuuma sudah buta akibat melihat matahari langsung.

Inilah nasib manusia yang menolak menjadi peliharaan para robot : mereka akan diasingkan, tanpa perlindungan, kemudian mati begitu saja. Mereka terlalu menjunjung harga diri yang sudah tidak dianggap sama sekali. Berbeda dengan manusia kota yang menjadi peliharaan robot, mereka menerima perlindungan, makan, minum, dan kebutuhan lainnya.

Yuuma dan kelompoknya masih beruntung, mereka menemukan gedung lama yang sudah tidak dipakai, yang cukup untuk melindungi mereka dari cuaca ekstrim yang terjadi setiap hari.

Yuuma memetik lumut terakhir yang ditemukan diatas batu, sangat bersyukur karena ia bisa mendapatkan makanan sebelum ia dikorbankan. Yuuma segera memakannya dengan lahap, mengisi lambungnya yang sudah kering kerontang.

Tahun 2154, bulan kedua belas, minggu keempat. Tenggang waktu yang dibuat untuk Yuuma.

Dengan layu Yuuma kembali kedalam gedung, menebarkan senyum sumringah pada teman-temannya yang menanggapi dengan beringas –mereka kelaparan.

Seorang tetua datang menghampiri Yuuma, menepuk pundaknya sayang, dan memberikan senyum hangat yang sangat jarang Yuuma temukan. Setidaknya, disaat terakhir, Yuuma dapat melihat semua orang bahagia karenanya.

Yuuma juga bahagia, karena ia akan segera menemui surga.

Seluruh penghuni gedung tua itu berkumpul, membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi Yuuma. Yuuma dapat melihat kedua adiknya, sahabat terbaiknya Hiroto Maehara, para tetua berambut putih yang mendoakannya.

Yuuma bahagia.

Ia mendekati Hiroto, mengelus puncak rambut jingga sahabat karibnya sejak lama.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

Seulas senyum disunggingkan.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Yuuma,"

Yuuma mengangguk riang, kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju altar besi disisi kiri. Yuuma membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengarkan doa-doa yang dipanjatkan padanya. Dulu Yuuma juga sering melakukannya, mendoakan orang-orang yang terpilih berbaring diatas altar. Dan sekarang, gilirannya.

Yuuma menutup mata, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, sebelum raganya dikoyak pisau dan dimakan seluruh manusia yang ada disana –kanibalisme karena terdesak, mereka tidak punya pilihan selain memakan sesama. Sumber daya alam sudah hampir semuanya punah.

Hiroto Maehara memakan paling lahap sembari bercucuran air mata. Yuuma pernah mengatakan padanya jika ia masih ingin melewatkan tahun baru bersama. Hiroto akan memenuhi keinginan Yuuma.

Tahun 1255, bulan pertama, minggu pertama. Tenggang waktu bagi Hiroto Maehara.

 **END**

A/N :

Astaga ini apaaaa ;A;

Baru pertama kali menulis yang seperti ini dan hasilnya… /krik krik/

Pokoknya terimakasih yang sudah berkenan membaca sampai akhir 3

Salam,

renautumn


End file.
